robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Datovidny/Lists
Robot Wars Awards A very imaginative list, and quite an interesting read. I look forward to seeing what the remaining awards lists look like. Are you doing all five of them, or just a set amount? CrashBash (talk) 22:10, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. I don't intend to cover the Sportsmanship Award, as that would be quite unfair to judge how sporting the teams were, when we never saw everything that went on, so in its place, I'll be doing "Most Improved Robots", as well as the others. Datovidny (talk) 08:01, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Behemoth is actually my best friend's joint favourite robot, alongside Spawn Again and Slicer. So I'd say it is a favourite among fans. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:05, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::It's a fair favourite of mine too, but I've seen it quite frequently undr "Least Favourite" on the wiki a couple of times. Datovidny (talk) 17:04, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Sportsmanship Award Hey David, would you mind if perhaps I created my own "Sportsmanship Award" list? I'm not doing this in an "I can do this better than you" type of way, it's just something I wish to do...if I ever finish my current list. CrashBash (talk) 18:48, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :Go right ahead, it's nice to think I've inspired someone, but it'll be difficult to "not" do better than mine. Unless you've already got a shortlist in mind, I warn you, there are a lot of good contenders. Datovidny (talk) 19:19, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::For the record, I do have a short-list...in BOTH definitions. I will admit the way you've done it is very difficult, but in my years of watching Phoenix Wright work his magic (yes, I'm a fan of Ace Attorney), the trick was to turn the subject around and work from the opposite angle. CrashBash (talk) 12:27, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Best Engineered ...but lets face it, with the line-up of nominations for this award in Series 5, I bet most of you had that thought in the back of your heads saying "Where's Wheely Big Cheese?" Can't say I did, I would have probably opted to put Storm II in this list instead, with possibly Tornado as well. Nicely written regardless. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:36, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :I did say "most", not "all". As for Tornado and Storm 2, Tornado's main weakness was an unreliable drivetrain, and it did break down a few times. Storm 2 also needed a lot of work doing to it after several of its battles, but given its tactic of running at speed into the arena wall several times, that's only to be expected. Datovidny (talk) 08:58, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Most Improved Robot I originally expected to see St. Agro on the list, or at least get an honourable mention, but it appears you were going for robots which debuted in Series 3 or 4, which is obviously your prerogative. It was a good list nevertheless. Christophee (talk) 12:12, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure why St. Agro deserves a place, the extent of the differences appear to be a change of wheels. It certainly performed better in Series 7, but that was more the fault of its opposition. You know what I think the most improved robot is? The Grim Reaper. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:35, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks Christophee, and Toast, I assumed you would've been pleased to see Atomic at the top. As for The Grim Reaper and St. Agro, certainly their results were better, but I'd argue that those two in particular had relatively easy battles on the road to the Semis, except for maybe Big Nipper, and given other line-ups they would've struggled, whereas Thermidor 2, despite having probably the easiest heat of the series, I feel could've stood up to a lot of robots from the series, even certain spinners. Datovidny (talk) 17:27, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Encyclopedia I like this idea. Might try a few of my own. You're a lot more generous to Blade and Mousetrap than I might have been. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:30, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :Well, maybe a while ago, or if I'm feeling like I've had a bad day, I could be scathing about a lot of robots, but at the end of the day, they all made up my childhood, so I suppose I've learned more now to be tolerant of all of them, giving a bit of bias to robots like Wheely Big Cheese and Pussycat. Datovidny (talk) 14:07, December 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Do you do requests? Jimlaad43(talk) 18:24, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes I'll take requests, the next on my list was Gravedigger but I'm sure we can find a slot somewhere. Datovidny (talk) 18:31, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Wow, that was quick, and nice. Do Gravedigger next as it was on your list, then do...Black Hole. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:37, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :If I may make a request, would Kat 3 be OK? I know it did win an award in Series 6, but I just think it's severely under-rated, and would like to hear some other opinions about it. CrashBash (talk) 20:45, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Other opinions as in Dato, or him and people on this talk page? Jimlaad43(talk) 20:53, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :::I meant him. CrashBash (talk) 21:00, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Actually, Dato could put a little "Comments" section under each robot for us to write what we think of them, maybe moving the encyclopedia onto a new page. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:54, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::No rush, but I'll let you choose one of these three for my request; ::::M2: My favourite robot, I always like to hear other people's thoughts. ::::Infinity: A robot I like a lot, but I'm probably alone in thinking that. ::::Shredder: A robot that we're both interested in. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:34, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :I'll happily give all those three a go Toast, and I'll happily do Kat 3 as it didn't feature in any of MY awards, that was my concern, that I'd do a write-up on a robot that I'd already talked about on the page. I would say though, as it wasn't a UK Competitor, I'll give Black Hole a miss, sorry. Datovidny (talk) 13:42, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Requests. Infernal Contraption, just to see someone else's opinion on it. Anarchy, what do you think of the best walker. Terrorpin, Why not? Jimlaad43(talk) 23:19, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :Mah fave Dantomkia Jimlaad43(talk) 23:41, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, but Dantomkia appeared as a nominee in My Most Promising Newcomer Award, so I'd prefer to leave those for now, and continue with write-ups on robots not as yet documented on the page. Datovidny (talk) 15:00, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Two new requests for you, mate. ICU and Gyrobot please! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:16, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :Ah well, how about Tetanus, Steg 2 and Spawn of Scutter then. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:25, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Those five should all be fine, can't guarantee very quickly though. Datovidny (talk) 20:06, December 18, 2013 (UTC) While there are no requests going, I'll stick in another two for whenever you feel like it. CV and Vader (and IG-88, if that counts as part of the Vader write-up). [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:22, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :I'll probably do Vader on its own, the only reason I put the Steg trio together was because while I hadn't got any requests, I'd had several robots lined up, and I think after doing Gravedigger, Steg-O-Saw-Us was next, and look how far up that was. Many more requests came in, and then the final one was for Steg 2, and I felt it would be a bit wrong for me to include Steg 2, and at a later point cover its predecessor. Datovidny (talk) 00:52, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Schumey (Get Well Soon), Kan-Opener and Dominator 2 please. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:22, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Funny how two of those aren't too far away on my list. I'll get those done when I have more time, I just had a couple of hours free in the middle of the day. Datovidny (talk) 13:42, January 9, 2014 (UTC) May I make a couple of requests? Hogwild94 (talk) 18:14, January 10, 2014 (UTC) May I request Firestorm and Diotoir/Nemesis? Sam (BAZINGA) 18:19, January 10, 2014 (UTC) @Hogwild94, anyone is free to make a request, so feel free to give me one to do. @Madlooney6, I've been trying to steer clear of robots that I've covered in the Awards, so Firestorm and Diotoir are out, but I'll happily give Nemesis a go after Dominator 2. Datovidny (talk) 19:42, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :How about Toe-Cutter then? And Orac/'s Revenge? Hogwild94 (talk) 20:14, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Absolutely, funny how both of those aren't too far away on the scheduled list anyway. Datovidny (talk) 20:39, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :::How about Anty B, there needs to be a antweight in the Encyclopedia. Sam (BAZINGA) 19:05, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::I hadn't really thought about robots from the other weight classes, but I've got something else planned further down the line, so I'll give the other weight classes a miss for now. Datovidny (talk) 19:20, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::How about Vercingetorix/Comengetorix then? Sam (BAZINGA) 19:23, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::If you had to pick one, which would it be? Datovidny (talk) 20:00, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :Vercingetorix. Then do Warhog and Killer Carrot 2. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:27, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey, what about Team Mouse? Sam (BAZINGA) 19:45, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Velocirippa and Mighty Mouse were big enough to tackle individually, and Velocirippa is only a few steps away on the random list, so I'll tackle that after War Hog and Killer Carrot 2. Datovidny (talk) 11:54, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :My entry to the wiki wars (Hopefully) - Revolution 2. Others could be Corporal Punishment and I Bot One Beta. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:57, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :Can you do the Barber-Ous robots soon? Oh and Chip too please? --SpaceManiac888 (talk) 18:05, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ::They can be up next after Revolution and Spartacus. Datovidny (talk) 12:21, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Pain reserves You say stock robots. In the background of shots in the pits, both Ramrombit and The Mouse are clearly visible. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:44, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :My point exactly. Why not use one of them so that the line-up was complete? If they were worried about it going far, they could've bombed the run, it would've been better than seeing no run at all. Datovidny (talk) 13:46, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ::They probably wanted the team to get some time on the TV with their machine. However, they could have lent them to the team for the run. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:00, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Wowot Wowot was in Techno Games? Sam (BAZINGA) 18:24, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think it was, but I was saying that it looks like it was built for something in Techno Games, there were several events where some of the bots just looked like machines built to do one movement or something. Datovidny (talk) 19:44, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::The dancing (it looks like they was dancing) competition. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:00, January 10, 2014 (UTC) X-Terminator X-Terminator was the first and only UK heavyweight competitor to send a opponent over the wall. But Cyclone 2 was the first heavyweight to send a opponent over the wall in the Extreme Warriors: Season 2/Annihilator. Sam (BAZINGA) 18:59, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Requests I have a new request for the Encyclopedia, if you don't mind. Spartacus II, please. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:16, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :I am unsure of putting in foreign robots that only appeared in "side competitions", I did say no to Black Hole after all, since this is a UK Competitor Chronicles, but I can make this one exception, since I much prefer Spartacus to Black Hole. Datovidny (talk) 13:27, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Will Revolution 2, Corporal Punishment and I Bot One Beta get on the list too? Jimlaad43(talk) 13:54, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Given that they were requested first, they'll be next up when I get round to it, but to be honest, I'd rather cover Revolution as a whole. Datovidny (talk) 14:33, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::May I request that you cover Victor at some point? Hogwild94 (talk) 17:39, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::It can go on the list, but it's at the end of a long one. Datovidny (talk) 18:10, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I've covered all requests that have been made thus far, people may still offer their requests, but so that you're aware, the next four to be covered will be robots that I've had in the queue for a while, any further requests will be covered after these. Datovidny (talk) 20:46, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :Can you cover Thor after the three other robots you are planning to write about?--SpaceManiac888 (talk) 20:51, March 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Things are quite busy these days, I'll certainly find the time to cover it before too long, but don't hold your breath for a while. Datovidny (talk) 16:18, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Update I know it's been a while since I put anything new on here, despite some other requests, and my own choices still awaiting. In truth, a while ago I spent a long time writing up on a robot, but as I was about to press "publish", the thing froze, so I lost it, and the "Paste" option expired, I'm sure you've all been there. For anyone that cares, I plan to take some time tomorrow to complete that other write-up, and any other requests if I have the time. I'll still accept any further requests that are posted under here, but in the near future I do have something a bit different planned. Datovidny (talk) 20:29, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Panic Attack Just a clarification (or perhaps argument against a claim would be a better way of saying it), I wouldn't have said X-Terminator was an easy opponent for Panic Attack at all, considering that up until that one (rather lucky) slam ruptured its gas canister, it was pretty much winning its battle. CrashBash (talk) 18:04, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I think it would've been better to say "Panic Attack barely scraped past newcomers X-Terminator" than "X-Terminator wasn't exactly a challenging opponent", but it was otherwise a good read. I totally believed that you were actually saying it's overrated, so you tricked me good and proper. Perhaps because it was one of the first things I read when I woke up :P [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:54, June 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I'll be honest, the first half of that was written a long time ago when it should've been uploaded first, so I couldn't be bothered to proof-read it, but I did only say that the axe wasn't really making a purchase, and I'll say now that it was vulnerable enough to make it a good win for Panic Attack. Even so, I really appreciate that you're all still reading the latest uploads, even given how long that one was. Datovidny (talk) 19:22, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Requests Erm: Mean Streak, RT81 and Double Trouble please. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:11, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :RT81 is no trouble, but to be honest, I'd rather only do one of the other two since they're so similar, and it would be a bit of a downer to write a bit about one, and just repeat myself or just cop out with a few lines for the other. Which would you prefer me to cover of Mean Streak or Double Trouble? Datovidny (talk) 00:20, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ::DT. Jimlaad43(talk) 07:18, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Final Encyclopedia Entries It has been a while since I was on here properly, I've been kept very busy these last 5 or 6 months, but I thought I would live up to my promise and close the UK Competitor Encyclopedia with its final entries, as I did say I had a bit of a surprise afterwards. Basically, there are 59 robots at the moment, I want to bring that up to 64, so that afterwards, I can start a wiki tournament (which may or may not run alongside the main Arena tournament) with all 64 robots. I could sit here and think of my own, but I wondered if there was anyone else out there that did have another request of their own, just post under here your request. What I'll do is accept the first 5 applicable suggestions, failing that fill in the gaps with my own. Thanks. Datovidny (talk) 16:29, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :Limpet and Hodaf the Bad. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:34, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Shell Shock (both versions). Sam (BAZINGA) 18:18, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Limpet and Hodaf will be no trouble, I'm not sure about having both Shell Shocks in the list, sorry, do you have a preference of the two? Datovidny (talk) 18:42, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::Delldog? --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 18:45, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::The Series 3 one I prefer, it looked cooler. Sam (BAZINGA) 18:50, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Delldog's an interesting choice, but I'm not too sure. I let Spartacus slide as a robot that wasn't strictly a UK competitor, since it wasn't British nor appeared in the main competition, do you have any other choices that did feature in the main wars? For those who are new to the list, I'm also not going for robots that featured in my awards at the top of the page. Datovidny (talk) 18:53, January 21, 2015 (UTC) My request is Supernova. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 09:18, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :The Witch then? --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 11:59, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::The Series 3 Shell Shock, Supernova and The Witch should all be fine, which leaves one remaining spot. It seems I misjudged the number present at the time. Anyone feel free to offer suggestions, but make it a good one! Remember only robots that have fought in the UK main competition, that haven't appeared in any of my award nominations, and don't come fro the same team as another robot in the list. Datovidny (talk) 20:32, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::: OK, I request that you take a look at Kronic the Wedgehog. SpaceManiac888 (talk) 20:38, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::That's a good choice and I like it. I'll get round to the final three at some point, hopefully within the next week or two if not much is going on. At some point afterwards I might see about beginning the next tournament, but as you may've seen recently, activity has not been a strong point. Datovidny (talk) 21:56, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Seeing as you still haven't written the final encyclopedia entries, is it too late to change my nomination to The Morgue (i.e. all the Morg series including Mini and Mega Morg)? If you have already written a piece on Supernova, have yet to upload it, but don't want to no use it, then keep it, but otherwise I'd like to change my nomination to the Morgue/Morg series. Thanks Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 22:14, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Comeback request Great to see you surface after all these years. I think we need to see a bit of reboot flavour on this page to celebrate; I'd like to see you write about Crackers 'n' Smash. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 22:06, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :I too welcome you back to the Robot Wars Wiki. I do remember myself requesting a couple of robots for you to review, and being interested in the rich-detail you gave to them about their history, and you overall opinion on them. If anything, I would love to see you review the Overkill series, especially since in my opinion, it is one of the most underrated pre-100kg robots of all-time. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 16:34, September 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Cheers guys, it felt good to come back on here after so long so thank you for your kind words. I've just noticed the thread above that I didn't cover Supernova, The Witch or The Morgue, but I see nothing wrong with adding Crackers 'n' Smash and Overkill on there as well, I think I could get good leverage out of them. I'm tempted to keep these going until I get up to a bigger round number, it was always the aim to make it the basis for a wiki tournament, so a round number of 72 or even 96 might work. Datovidny (talk) 16:49, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :::Hello Datovidny, I'm pleased to finally be able to speak to you. I have to say, your encyclopedia list of robots is something I only began to read last night after Toast added his comment above, but it's already amongst my very favourite Robot Wars lists to read; it's so different from anything else on here, and it's very easy to pick up from where I left off. If you are considering further additions to your list besides the ones mentioned above, I'd love to see you write articles on Tough As Nails and Major Tom. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 17:45, September 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::Thank you very much, I must say I've enjoyed reading a few of your lists and awards, it reminds me they need the awards back on the show, really. I'll be happy to cover Tough as Nails and Major Tom, they're in a queue but it shouldn't be a problem at all, I know I've got plenty to say on Major Tom especially. Datovidny (talk) 20:25, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :::::Hello Datovidny, I'm Vulcan. I really enjoyed reading your Awards and Encyclopedia lists recently; a very interesting collection and a welcome change from the influx of Alphabetised tournaments we've been having recently. If I may, I would like to make a handful of requests for the Encyclopedia: :::::*Big Nipper - One of my personal favourites, for its aggression, engineering and unique crusher/lifter. :::::*Nuts - Purely because I'm intrigued to hear your thoughts on the Series 8-9 competitors. :::::*Apollo - See above. :::::*IG-88 - Considering your opinions on Vader, I'm curious to know what you think of its spinning axe-wielding twin. :::::[[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 21:29, September 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Hi Vulcan, I'm glad you've enjoyed them, I haven't really had much chance to look at these Alphabetised tournaments, might make for some good reading over the next few days. As for your requests, I like the choice of Big Nipper, Nuts and Apollo should be fine too. As for IG-88, I intended to avoid covering multiple robots from the same team, I may have made an exception with the Steg machines because they were radically different in terms of design and success. For the record, I think IG-88 was an improvement on Vader and probably should've been the only one in Series 7; the weapon was powerful, a little bit novel and different, but to be honest I just see it as a vertical spinning bar, only it can go both ways, so I'm not blown away by the ingenuity as I probably should be. Beyond that, I don't think there's much more I can say about IG-88 that isn't in the Vader section because they are frighteningly similar robots. That said, as with the guys above I do appreciate the suggestions. Datovidny (talk) 21:52, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :::I also have another robot I'd like to see your perspective on; Rapid. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 01:00, October 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::No problem at all, it's good to have a balance of robots from the reboot. Datovidny (talk) 18:43, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Final Encyclopaedia entry I've decided to draw the encyclopaedia to close, 80 seemed like a round enough number to end on, and I'll be looking forward to doing some different lists in the future. I'll also be looking at doing that tournament with the encyclopaedia entries that I planned a while ago, I've got a format in mind but haven't decided where/how to host it. To be honest, I wanted to take this opportunity to thank everyone that has supported and continued to show great interest, and to everyone that put requests forward, of the 80 robots, more than half of them were suggestions from other users, making it far more interactive than I would ever have expected. Datovidny (talk) 19:30, February 11, 2018 (UTC)